


Glows All Night

by MiniNephthys



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There has to be an invisible sun that gives us hope when the whole day's done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glows All Night

Louis trails behind Raidou and Dahn leisurely, avoiding the few opponents that Raidou doesn't cut down. He wants to see how this ends, but he's in no rush, and watching every villager that they free from Shinado's influence is excessive. No one should be able to see him, but the unexpected-

Someone taps him on the shoulder. Ah. The unexpected is here.

The girl with the long pink hair and the flowing white dress steps around him to face him. She's short enough that she has to look up, but Louis sincerely doubts he could intimidate her even if he used his demonic form. "It isn't going to work, you know," she tells him, matter-of-factly.

He tips his hat politely to her. "The results are still unclear."

A shake of the head. "I know people, and so do you. And I know hope for the future better than you do."

"It is your aspect rather than mine, Kaname Madoka." He pauses in thought. "Yet I wonder if it is really so certain that hope will triumph over despair. The events that have passed here may well have sparked a despair that will spread farther and farther until it cannot be stopped."

"There is always hope for the future. That's why the future exists." She glances ahead of them where the two men have gone on without seeing them. "It might be true that without a future there wouldn't be any reason to give up, since you wouldn't be hoping in the first place, but it doesn't have to be that way. In times like this, someone will always create enough hope to get people back on their feet and living again."

"Are you speaking of yourself or the two gentlemen?" Louis has to ask.

"People everywhere, including us," she answers. "Speaking of which, I have to go help them out a little. I'll see you later, Louis Cypher."

She dashes after them. He follows at a more relaxed pace. He has already done his piece, but hope is still at work here.

* * *

_"Taromaru... I need you to do somethin' for me... Take all my luck, got it? And then... give it to Akane._

_"Hey now... Don't you be worryin' 'bout me! You ain't in no position to say that stuff, Taromaru!"_

_Unseen to any of them but Taromaru, a warm hand on his back and a soft voice. "It'll be all right. You can do this, and your master will be just fine. He needs you to do this, all right?"_

_The girl smiles as the bright glow appears. "He's a very lucky man. He has you, and now he has his sister back, too. Good job, Taromaru."_

_Taromaru buzzes._

* * *

"I think things are going to be just fine," Madoka comments to herself, watching the siblings hug for a moment before turning away. Louis has caught up to her, and she gives him a look before he can reveal himself to Raidou and company. "I know that look in your eyes, you're about to lecture someone about philosophy. Don't you think you should wait until they've had a second to themselves?"

"...I suppose it could wait," he admits.

"That's better." She tugs on his arm and leads him out of sight of the embracing pair.

"A question. Why don't you ever appear to them, if you've been following them as closely as I have?" he asks.

She smiles. "That's simple. They already know hope is always there, so what else would I have to say?"

It's about the answer he expected from her. One thing is right in the world.


End file.
